Frozen
by Grace Callaghan Turner
Summary: Adopted from The Hoper Of Far Flung Hopes. When both Jack and Rose are saved from the cold waters of the Atlantic and dropped off at New York, what and where are they to go? Read as they live through happy times and hard times, and maybe times that just make you want to cry. Rated T to be safe. In Jack's POV. Read and Review please! :)


**"I'll never let go."- Rose Dawson**

** ~~JackXRose~~ **

I could barely hear Rose as she shook my shoulder.

"Jack." She shook my shoulder a little harder. "Jack, there's a boat." Rose's voice is almost pleading.

_Come on Jack. Open your eyes._

"Jack. Jack, wake up." Her voice breaks. Oh God.. I really want to whisper comforting words to her. To tell her I'm alive, and that we'll make it.

Rose holds up our hands and begins to pull our hands apart. "I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go."

_Oh no. Come on Jack, open those eyes._

Just as she parted our hands my eyes finally shoot open.

"Rose.." My frozen lips form her name quietly. Just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh Jack.. thank heavens." Rose kisses my hand gently. She looks around looking for something to make us heard. Rose pushes herself off the plank of wood and swims over to a dead man with a whistle stuck in his lips. She starts to blow in it, and it makes a loud enough noise that the life boat turned around.

"Come about!" An officer yells the order.

Rose continued to blow the whistle until the life boat inhabitants pulled her inside.

"Wait, there's a man. Over there, he's still alive." Rose points in my direction.

"Miss, you must be mistaken. I don't think he is alive." The officer steers the boat next to me.

"He is, I'm sure of it." Rose reaches out puts her cold hand on my cheek. I slowly move my hand to touch it.

"I'll be damned. Get out extra blankets!" The man pulls me into the boat. "You okay, son?"

I nod slowly and snuggle down into my blankets next to Rose.

"I love you." Rose whispers.

"I love you too." I mutter and let sleep take me.

* * *

><p>I feel sunlight hit my face. I open my eyes and I squint against the bright light. Where am I? Why am I here? I sit up and wrap myself up in my blanket tighter. Everything from last night hits me like a flash flood. The Titanic sinking, Cal shooting at as, drawing Rose, and getting rescued. I look around a bit. Officers, crewmen, and Titanic passengers. Some are crying and some are asleep. Others wonder around looking for loved ones, who may or may not have survived the terrible accident.<p>

An officer comes by with a clip board and asks my name.

"Jack Dawson. And sir? Where are we?" The man writes down my name and looks at me.

"We are on the Carpathia about 4 days away from New York." He states matter- of -factly and walks away.

I stand up and start to walk. I stumble a few times and I fall once.

"Are you okay, sir?" A woman asks.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a little stiff is all." I reply grasping the railing and pull myself up. I stretch and finally I am able to walk almost right. I have a limp, but I guess its from being in the water so long.

I begin to wander aimlessly; unsure of what to do. I finally find myself in front of two large grey doors. I push open a door and find myself in the middle of a large cafeteria. I walk up to a lady who just got done filling someone's plate.

"Hello," She smiles warmly. "What can I get for you? We have some warm chicken soup, rolls, some turkey, and some applesauce."

"Um.. I'll take some turkey, a role, and a bowl of applesauce." She hands a plate and a bowl to me, I thank her, and I walk away and find an empty table.

I can't stay here for long, I need to find Rose. But, where the hell could she be? She could be anywhere. I decide to look in the infirmary first. I ask for directions and am told to go up a flight of steep stairs and down a long hallway, then turn right. I limp my way up the stairs and down the long hallway and turn to my right, finding 2 large white doors with the medical symbol on it. I shoulder my way through the doors and scan the room. My eyes hit the last bed on the right side of the room. My jaw hangs open and my eyes wide. I think I've found her. Rose.

* * *

><p>I knelt by the side of her cot. I sighed, just wanting to take her up in my arms and hug her.<p>

"Excuse me sir, but you cannot be in this room right now." A female voice says behind me. God, how many women are on this boat anyhow?

I look over my shoulder and stare at the nurse. Her blonde hair all tied up in a bun and thin tight lips almost frowning at me.

"Excuse me miss, but if the woman you love disappears and you find no trace of her til now and that you almost thought her dead, wouldn't you want to see her?" I say annoyed.

She nods briskly and walks away.

"Jack? Is it really you?" I look back at Rose and see her staring at me with those big green eyes of hers.

"Yes, it really me." She pulls me close.

"Oh thank God. I thought I was only dreaming when you were pulled into the lifeboat." Tears streak down her face and she starts to sob into my shoulder. I finger her hair and rub her back.

"I'm here now, and I'm not leaving. I promise." Rose smiles.

"Jack?"

"Yes Rose?" I look into her beautiful eyes.

"We're going to go to Santa Monica after this, right?" She looks at me hopefully and I recall my promise just days earlier.

"_We'll go to Santa Monica. We'll drink cheep bear and ride the roller coaster until we throw up. Then we'll ride horses right in the surf!" _I wish we hadn't been offset by the sinking, because we could be doing all that stuff right now.

"Of course Rose. We'll do all of it. We'll leave for Santa Monica as soon as we get to New York." I look down at her and she smiles. I kiss her gently and pull her close to my body. Oh man, I've missed kissing her and holding her close. I've missed the way how she's so gentle and so passionate. My heart skips a beat as I remember what happened in the back of the Renault. That had been the best night of my life, and I intend to make many more, just not in the back of cars. I chuckle.

"Miss Dawson? We need to check on you." The same nurse that had told be to leave was back. Rose sighed and pulled out of my arms. She opened her mouth and the nurse looked around. "Well, you seem to have gotten much better. I'll allow Mister..?"

"Jack. Jack Dawson." I stare at her.

"I'll allow Mister Dawson here stay with you until we get to New York, which is not to long from now." The nurse smiles. "Although I would like both of you to get some sleep. I'll bring over an extra cot." She leaves for a few and brings me back a cot. I set it up and lay next to Rose. Soon I start to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! I may not be able to update often, so be patient with me! :) So review and see ya next time I update.<strong>

**Thanks!**

**Gracie**


End file.
